


Mysterious Tape

by Jolyn09



Series: Another half human, half gem? [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, One Shot, jol's trashy writing, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Oooo, a mysterious tape, wonder what is it?





	Mysterious Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Or not, pretty sure it's past that date X'D Still, wrote this one short for you all. Enjoy!

The tv screen flicked with static and white noice as the tape recorder played, before showing a house setting, a bed at the side, with stairs leading up to it, and a couch in a corner. The screen flicked with static a few more times, before a voice is heard. 

Jolin: Uhm.. is this working? Geeze how old is this? Steven said this was the same camera his mom used. 

The scene shifted a little, and the recorder seemed to be set down somewhere. A girl, wearing winter clothes appeared on the screen.

Jolin: There we go.. Heya! Jolin here! Actually stole this camera from Steven *sneaky laughter* since he hardly uses it. It's my first Thanksgiving and, all the fooooood.. *stary eyes*

Jolin: Anyways, I felt like thanking someone since its Thanksgiving, that's a thing, right? 

Steven: I think so? Where is that camera…

Jolin: Alright, here goes nothing.. Lapis, thank you so much, for well, everything actually. *scratches head* From the time we met, you protected me from those monsters.. and when you took me in, you never complained, you accepted like I was one of your own. The times you taught me how to fly, the water fights we had, I felt like I had a sister relationship with you and for the first time in my life, I felt safe, I felt at home.. Thank you so much, Lapis, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. *forms a heart shape with her fingers*

Steven: Jolin, can you help me find the camera? I've looked everywhere, need it for another unboxing video. 

Jolin: Coming! *waves bye to the camera* Is it from wacky sack?

Steven: Yep!

The screen turned to static once again, before the tape came out. A blue hand grabbed the tape, putting it aside before putting her hand on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> (By the way, if it isn't implied yet, Lapis is on the moon over here. She isn't anymore for those who aren't caught up with the show, but I thought it'll be cool to write this)


End file.
